


Follow

by SweetRaspberryTea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Working title, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRaspberryTea/pseuds/SweetRaspberryTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the event in 849, he promised he'd follow Levi forever. No matter what was asked of him, he'd do it. Something difficult? He'd figure it out. Putting his life on the line? Absolutely. After all, that was what his job required.<br/>However, this is a tad out of his knowledge.<br/>Oluo/Levi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow

**Author's Note:**

> This is ungodly OOC, just take it as porn. I'm going to have to re-read Attack on Titan to get the personalities right. (Like 80 times). One note: Oluo is a brunette in the manga, so I go by that ok so he's not blonde.  
> I haven't written porn in an ungodly amount of time (hell the last time I wrote anything like this was about 3-4 years ago) so sorry for any mistakes. BTW this is un-beta'd.  
> Inspired loosely by a prompt/post on tumblr.

After the event in 849, he promised he'd follow Levi forever. No matter what was asked of him, he'd do it. Something difficult? He'd figure it out. Putting his life on the line? Absolutely. After all, that was what his job required. If it was impossible, it might take a little time, but he'd do it.

  
_However_ , this was a tad out of his knowledge.

  
"You heard me Bossard." The older man pulled Oluo by his cravat so their eyes where at the same height. He understood the basics of what he asked, after all he _was_ a man now. He had to share bunks with other boys prior, and he knew what it was...for the most part. He just didn't understand how to pull it off so to speak.

  
"I have no idea what that is though!" Of course that was a lie, but it was better to admit you had no idea what it was rather than say no. After all, it's not like he didn't want to do it, it's more just he didn't understand men could do those things.  
No one really explained these things to him, or at least he never listened, and he was regretting not looking into it.

  
"It's not really that difficult Bossard, you just open your mouth and stick out your tongue. Simple shit." The brunettes eyes went wide.

  
"That's it?" He asked, and recieving a nod from his superior in return. "All right then." 

Levi let go of his cravat and Oluo ascended to his normal height, following Levi to the room. It was a small stone room in the castle. He'd been there before, but, he remembered, never for this reason. Oluo closed the wooden door behind him and swiveled around, now noting the fact that Levi was sitting in the only chair in the corner of the room. The captain beckoned Oluo over and pointed downwards. Kneeling was a bit silly, even in a chair Oluo's head came up almost to the other mans cravat. Honestly, the five inch height difference was kind of silly. He kneeled anyways and breathed calmly, now was not the time to bite his tongue. Biting his tongue and getting blood on Levi during a time like this was not something he wanted to be known for.

"Go ahead Bossard." Levi said, moving his legs to an open position.

The brunette nodded and reached for Levi's belts and started undoing the straps, setting the apron and belts to the side neatly, and unbuttoned his pants. He slid Levi's length out of his pants and looked up for guidance.

Levi just nodded.

He just held it, it was just slightly bigger than his hands, the tip barely over his fingers. It was kinda cute, despite the situation. He dipped his head down and licked the tip, trying to figure out the best way to do this. Should he just take it in one go? Or maybe he could get away with just the tip, if Levi didn't know how to do this either...

"Oluo." He looked up at Levi at the call of his name. The shorter man traced his finger along the brunettes jaw and up to his lip, pulling his mouth open oh so gently, pushing his tongue under his thumb. His other hand reaches over to tug and tangle into Oluo's hair. He pushed down gently, keeping Oluo's mouth open as he lowered the young mans face onto his own groin.

Shit, Levi knew what he was doing. At least this would make it go more smoothly.

He kept pulling and pushing up and down, shuddering and groaning quietly. He threw his head back with a slight smile. It stopped quickly after however, when he heard some sputtering and hacking, pulling up on Oluo so he could get some breath. His face was as red as an apple.

"Breathe through your damn nose already." He said a tad annoyedly. Levi heard a sharp intake of breath, and the bobbing continued, albeit a little off rythym. The downwards movement a tad slower, as if he forgot to breathe. Oluo had taken the initiative to start bobbing his head up and down without Levi's hands.

Dear God, did having Oluo's mouth wrapped around his cock feel great. It was ungodly difficult to resist bucking his hips into Oluo. It took every ounce of strength not to. Looking down he noted Oluo had taken it upon himself to declothe his own groin, wrapping his hand and pulling up and down, his other hand keeping his bangs out of his face.

Wow did that look hot.

After a couple minutes of the same motions, Levi breath was heaving, his chest rising and falling quickly, and his heart racing, his grip tightly interlaced into Oluo's hair as he thrust into Oluo more, breath hitching as he came, thrusting quickly a couple more times as he came, unlatching his hands from Oluo's hair. Tilting his head back down to meet Oluo's eyes, he furrowed one eyebrow and raised the other at Oluo's face, which was twisted into utter disgust, mouth open.

"Oluo, you're supposed to swallow it." He said in a breathless tone.

Oluo tilted his head back and swallowed, still pumping his hand up and down in one motion, his other hand on Levi's knee to steady himself, his face starting to go back to normal.

Levi grabbed Oluo's chin again, looking straight into the others hazel eyes. "Come for me."

And with that command, within seconds, Oluo's breath stopped for a couple seconds as he came, still holding onto Levi through the fabric of his pants. Levi watched his face with a smile, still holding gently to Oluo as his body shuddered.

"Did I do all right?" Oluo asked hesitantly after a couple minutes.

"Yes, you did." He ruffled his hair gently, and let out a tiny smile.


End file.
